Hidan
|image = |imagewidth = 290 |caption = The face of the idiot who is Rule 14 himself. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Stupid idiot, moron, old man, kid (called that by Lt. Surge), Hidang (shared with Shang) |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 22 (but, he's immortal, so it's not for sure if that' |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Complete monster---I mean, human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Most likely Japanese, since his canon is set in what looks like a modern fantasy version of Japan |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Has none, since he lives in a creaky old cabin in the freaking forest. |Row 7 title = Position |Row 7 info = Honorary Student |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Naruto |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = Lol, here |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Rozen }} I'm not even supposed to be here, seriously! Seriously, who is this person, and why does he keep appearing Personality: Strength: Weakness: Nearly 98% of his personality. Honestly, being a minor Naruto villain that's part of a main antagonizing group does not translate well when interacting with others outside of his canon. Style: Unfortunately, he still has to wear the school uniforms that were assigned to the students. So, yes. That does mean he has to wear a shirt, much to his dismay. However, on the weekends, he always goes shirtless and wears only pants and some kind of footwear (mostly sneakers or Converse shoes). Sometimes he even wears a jacket or a cloak. Other than that, he won't ever wear shirts because he feels that it's too restraining. Luckily, nobody has any objections to it. Extra: He actually has a past?! Before Coming to Disney_Academy: (Note: This does not affect the actual game that he is in.) Hidan was in Zenithia when he saw a flyer that offered the chance to go study abroad in another school. At first, he didn't want to do it, but then he pondered on what would happen if he ran out of things to do in his current place. So, with that, he decided to try it out for just only the summer. ...his friends back at Zenithia never saw him again after that. Family: '''If there are somethings left in his heart that he does care about, it would be his mother and father. Yes, he's still kind of attached to them, no matter how many hardships they had to put up with him. Even if he defected from Yugakure, they'll still love him and will always stick by him no matter what. However, that doesn't mean that they're not going to overlook the things he has done after he left the village. So, yes, there will be one hell of a scolding and quite possibly some community service time if he ever decides to come back. '''Education: Got the highest marks in ninja training, but had average marks in academics. Yeah, he really is kind of slow. However, he isn't too dumb, so he can still manage to be a little smart, like analyzing some attacks that he's encountered once so that he'll know on how to avoid them. Financial Social: Barely scrapes enough money just to even survive. Money and the like are against his religion, but sometimes he has to do what he needs to do in order to get through life. Although, he does hunt for small woodland critters on ocassion. Religious: JASHIN JASHIN JASHIN. Oh, and did I mention JASHIN? LOADS AND LOADS OF CRACK Coming soon... Oh god, why are you even Just because. Category:Characters Category:Crack